


Moments Shared

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Implied Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sequel What Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle's trip to the "New World" has been quite enlightening, and not just in the intended ways.





	Moments Shared

Elsa brushed her hand up Pocahontas’ leg; felt the soft skin and the strong muscle beneath it. Her breath caught as Pocahontas smiled up at he, and an uneasiness settled in the pit of her naked stomach. Was it because this was so foreign to her, or because she felt she didn’t deserve the attention she’d been getting from the Chief’s daughter?

Both, Elsa figured. It was probably both. “Are you sure this is okay?” the foreign queen asked in a hushed voice.

Pocahontas’ smile grew. “Elsa, this is what I want. As long you feel the same way, I see no reason that this shouldn’t happen.”

“I… That makes sense. It’s just different from what I’m used to. But then, everything here is.”

Pocahontas lay a hand over Elsa’s. “Is it a good kind of different, though?” Hearing that, it was Elsa’s turn to smile.

“It’s wonderful.”

“Kiss me?”

Elsa leaned in to oblige, pressing her lips against Pocahontas’. A muffled laugh from Pocahontas tickled her mouth, and it felt simply delightful. Elsa responded by parting her lips, just a bit. Her tongue grazed Pocahontas’ upper lip for a moment, before Pocahontas playfully nipped at it. Now it was Elsa’s turn to giggle into the kiss.

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” she whispered, moving her mouth against Pocahontas’ ear. “You’re amazing. This whole trip has been… Nothing like I expected. It’s been so much better. So much more.”

Pocahontas laughed, and the sound was no longer muffled. It was hearty and rich and full of life, and it excited Elsa like nothing else ever had. Greedily, almost desperately, she kissed Pocahontas again. Pocahontas was only taken by surprise for a moment.

She gripped Elsa’s left hip with one hand, and lifted her other hand away from Elsa’s, which still rested on her inner thigh. Pocahontas inhaled deeply through her nose as her fingers traced the already-wet lips of Elsa’s sensitive heat.

Elsa gasped sharply and slid her hand further up Pocahontas’ body. She broke the kiss and pressed her face against the other woman’s chest; between her breasts. “Oh…” Her lower stomach was so warm, and her breath was coming in continued gasps. She adjusted her head slightly, so she could flick Pocahontas’ nipple with her tongue. She seemed to like that quite a bit; it pushed her into action. She stick a finger into Elsa; curled the finger towards a particular spot of sensitivity with an expertise that may have made Elsa jealous of Pocahontas’ best friend if her mind had been in any state for that.

As it stood, though, Nakoma was the last thing on Elsa’s mind. The only person she could think about was Pocahontas, whose finger thumped again - again - again - against that lovely, blessed spot inside Elsa. Elsa quieted the moans that were rising in her throat by sucking on Pocahontas’ hardened nipple, but for Pocahontas, the moans still came. If her laughter had aroused Elsa, it was nothing compared to what her moans did to the queen of Arendelle.

Elsa finally had to pull away; to cry out in complete bliss as her climax arrived and sent waves of pleasure through her body. Elsa near-collapsed against Pocahontas’ body, and the other woman held her tenderly as she attempted to regain composure. And in time, she did. She sat up, a coy smile on her face. Pocahontas’ eyes glistened playfully.

“My turn?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes.”


End file.
